Las cosas ocurren
by fckingperfect
Summary: Vaya! Por fin Castle ha conseguido una cita con Beckett... ¿conseguirá hacer que la cita sea perfecta? CAPÍTULO 8 SUBIDO!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno... este es el primer capítulo del primer fanfin que escribo. Espero que os guste y que comentéis qué os parece. Pido disculpas de manera anticipada por si hay alguna falta ortográfica. (:**

**Poco más que decir... disfrutenlo! Espero tener un próximo capítulo pronto.**

CAPÍTULO 1

Castle acababa de llegar a casa, saludó a su madre y a su hija y se metió en su despacho cerrando la puerta de un golpazo. Estaba aturdido y confuso por la conversación que habían tenido Beckett y él hace menos de una hora en comisaría. No tenía ni idea de porqué Beckett había reaccionado así, aunque tampoco podía dar nada por hecho ya que ella se había marchado sin dar explicaciones, ni una sola palabra...

Entró Alexis y vio a su padre completamente ausente, con los ojos fijos en su nueva portada de Naked Heat mientras se acariciaba lentamente la barbilla, pensativo.

"¿Otra vez mirando la portada del libro? Te repito que está bien, papá; es perfecta. No le des más vueltas..."

"No... no es eso."

"¿Beckett? ¿Ha pasado algo con ella?" dijo Alexis al darse cuenta de que los ojos de su padre estaban contemplando la figura desnuda que aparecía en la portada.

"No se qué ha pasado... no tengo ni idea."

"Bueno, no te preocupes. Verás como todo se arregla." dijo su hija sonriendo.

Castle sonrió levemente a su hija en señal de agradecimiento mientras ella le abrazaba y en ese momento tuvo la sensación de que algo iba mal, y que estaba lejos de arreglarse.

-UNA HORA ANTES-

"¿De qué estás hablando Castle?" preguntó Beckett un poco molesta, mirando con el ceño fruncido al escritor.

"Nada... sólo digo..." -se precavido, que se está mosqueando- pensó Castle "sólo pensaba que tendrías que haber escuchado mi absurda teoría como siempre haces, porque resulta que esta vez yo estaba en lo cierto..." concluyó en un tono tranquilo y con mirada asustada ante la posible reacción de ella.

Beckett se quedó perpleja, no sabía qué responder, no sabía ni porqué había actuado así con Castle. Sólo podía escuchar la vocecilla de su conciencia, que susurraba "tiene razón... la has cagado..."

"Ehm... me voy. Adiós." sentenció, mientras se levantaba y cogía su chaqueta y su bolso.

Espósito y Ryan le respondieron con otro "adiós" y un movimiento de cabeza mientras ella pasaba por delante de sus mesas, en dirección al ascensor.

"¡Eh, espera! ¿te has enfadado?" gritó Castle en dirección al ascensor, ya con las puertas cerradas. "¿Se ha enfadado?" repitió, esta vez mirando a Ryan y Espósito.

"No se, tío" respondió Espósito, acompañado con una mueca de Ryan.

Castle se levantó inconscientemente y se encaminó hacia el ascensor. Oyó de fondo a Ryan y Espósito despidiéndose de él pero hizo caso omiso.

"Lanie, ¿qué puedo hacer? Él tenía razón, no tendría que haber descartado su opinión antes de que la explicara... le dejé al margen del caso y eso casi le cuesta la vida a una persona hoy.

"¿Por qué le dejaste fuera, Kate?"

Beckett miró a Lanie con el semblante serio. "No se... creo que me afecta, en cierto modo, tenerle tan cerca. Ya no se si le doy la razón porque realmente la tenga o porque..."

"¿Por qué...?" continuó Lanie, alzando las cejas, sabiendo que se acercaban a la parte más interesante de la conversación.

"Creo que mis sentimientos están entorpeciendo mi trabajo" sentenció finalmente.

"¡Wow! ¿sentimientos? Chica, ¿tan pronto lo admites? Pensé que sería necesario una botella de vino y un tercer grado para hacerte llegar a la misma conclusión" contestó Lanie con expresión divertida.

"Si... siento algo por Castle... (Lanie abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a sonreír. Casi podía saborear las palabras "lo sabía") ... pero no estoy diciendo que me guste ni nada por el estilo" terminó Beckett, elevando el tono para sacar a su amiga de ese feliz trance pensando cosas que no eran ciertas.

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué sentimientos son esos que te impiden disfrutar de una noche divertida y te hacen estar aquí, comiéndonos el coco a los tres?" preguntó, señalando con la cabeza al señor Kenth, que descansaba sobre una de las camillas de autopsias.

"Aún no lo se... necesito pensar y averiguar qué me está pasando... aclararme las ideas y eso..." murmuró, más para sí misma que para Lanie. "Nos vemos mañana. ¡Gracias!" dijo despidiéndose mientras cruzaba el umbral de la sala.

"Hasta mañana" respondió Lanie, ya sola en la sala.

Castle estaba en el sofá, ya era tarde. Alexis le había dado un beso de buenas noches hacía ya mas de una hora y según sus cálculos, su madre llegaría muy tarde o directamente a tomar el café de la mañana.

El salón estaba en silencio, salvo por el casi imperceptible murmullo de la televisión. El ambiente invitaba al sueño profundo, en el que Castle estaba casi atrapado. Estaba a pocos minutos de entrar en ese profundo sueño que tanto le había costado alcanzar cuando...

bzzzzzzzz

"¡Joder!" gritó, con el corazón completamente paralizado del susto. El móvil indicaba que acababa de recibir un mensaje de texto. Castle entornó la vista, enfocando para distinguir de quién era.

Beckett.

A Castle se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y el corazón se saltó un par de latidos.

Esa impresión de que algo iba mal volvió a inundarle los pensamientos...

Se apresuró a pulsar en "abrir".

"**¿Puedo pedirte que hagas algo por mí, sin tener que dar explicaciones?"**

El mensaje era claro y conciso. Sólo podía contestar con un sí o un no...

Castle pensó durante un rato; ¿Qué podía significar ese mensaje? ¿A qué se refería Beckett? ¿Tenía algo que ver con lo de aquella tarde? Demasiadas preguntas... Finalmente contestó.

"**Claro"**

Diez extremadamente largos minutos después Castle recibió otro susto, y con ello otro mensaje.

"**¿Puedes distanciarte un tiempo de todo esto, por favor?"**

El corazón de Castle se paró. Algo iba de mal en peor. Tecleó rápidamente:

"**¿De qué, de la comisaría?"**

"**De la comisaría, de los casos... de todo esto.** **Vuelve a tu vida de antes Castle"**

La cabeza de Castle estaba a punto de estallar; no entendía nada. Miles de preguntas se amontonaban... preguntas que ella había dejado claro que no iba a contestar. Aun así volvió a escribir:

"**¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?"**

No obtuvo respuesta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno... aquí el segundo capítulo (siento haber tardado tanto :P)**

**Es un poco más largo que el primero pero creo que merece la pena... (:**

**Espero que os guste.**

**CAPITULO 2**

Beckett estaba especialmente deslumbrante esa mañana a ojos de Castle; llevaba una camisa de tela muy fina que le quedaba perfecta, era nueva, Castle no la había visto antes porque sino estaría acostumbrado a verla pero en este caso le estaba costando un trabajo casi sobrehumano mantener los ojos apartados de ella.

Castle estaba seguro al noventa por ciento de que esa camisa no le quedaría igual de bien a nadie más.

Y como no, unos vaqueros oscuros muy ajustados y unos tacones altos estilizaban aun más su figura.

Se encontraban en un callejón y se disponían a entrar en el piso de un sospechoso cuando un ruido les hizo darse la vuelta para mirar de dónde provenía.

Un tío con una pistola estaba apuntándoles.

"¡Policía de Nueva York!¡Suelte el arma!" Beckett se identificó y gritó un imperativo, que lo único que hizo fue alterar más a aquel hombre.

"¡Whoa!" los ojos de Castle estaban fijos en el hombre, preparado para reaccionar al más mínimo movimiento por parte del otro.

Aquel hombre disparó su arma y salió corriendo.

"Beckett, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Castle, algo sofocado pero completamente convencido de que había sido un disparo fallido.

"Si..." dijo con voz ronca.

Castle se giró para mirar a su compañera y comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. No se podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

"¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?" preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. No entendía qué estaba haciendo Beckett desabrochándose la camisa.

"Dame tu corbata" contestó Beckett con una expresión un poco tensa, debido al dolor. En ese momento, Castle se dio cuenta de que su compañera estaba herida, una mancha roja se extendía por la tela de su camisa; un sudor frío le recorría la espalda y sus músculos no respondían.

"¡Castle! ¡la corbata!" Beckett se había quitado la camisa y estaba inspeccionando la gravedad de su herida; la bala no había llegado a entrar en el costado de la policía, tan solo había pasado tan cerca como para dejar una marca alargada, describiendo la trayectoria del disparo. Castle se quitó la corbata y siguiendo las instrucciones de Beckett se la enrolló por debajo del sujetador.

"Vamos Castle, no estabas tan tenso ni en tu primer tiroteo" dijo Beckett con expresión de molestia, aunque un tanto divertida.

En ese momento, se oyó otro disparo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Castle despertó sudando en exceso y con la respiración agitada. Seguía en el sofá, donde se había quedado dormido el día anterior.

"¿Qué pasa, querido?" preguntó con un tono un tanto teatral su madre, mientras se acercaba a él, con dos tazas de café en las manos.

"Una pesadilla..." contestó, casi para sí mismo, convenciéndose de que no había sido real. Intentando relajarse.

"Bueno hijo, a través de las pesadillas se descubren más cosas que a través de los sueños" sentenció en tono filosófico mientras le tendía una taza de café. "Alexis me comentó algo ayer... ¿qué pasó con Beckett?"

"Ehm... no se, madre. Me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que me alejase de la comisaría y de todo esto durante un tiempo, pero no entiendo por qué me ha pedido eso... Madre, tú eres mujer... ¿qué debería hacer? ¿ir a hablar con ella o no preguntarle nada? Ella me dijo que no habría explicaciones pero aun así no me parece just..."

"Chico, déjalo estar." interrumpió su madre.

"Pero necesito saber por qu..."

"Mira Richard, si ella te lo ha pedido por algo será. De momento deja las cosas así y cuando sea el momento ella te lo explicará"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

ding

El ascensor llegó a la planta de homicidios. Castle se había estado concienciando todo el camino hasta la comisaría en pasar de largo por las mesas de los detectives Ryan y Espósito, y no fijar la vista en la mesa de la detective Beckett pero en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor sus ojos se dispararon hacia su escritorio.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho de Montgomery mientras buscaba desesperadamente a Beckett con la mirada. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el despacho se fijó en la sala de descanso y la encontró allí, haciéndose un café. Su corazón casi se para cuando vio la ropa que llevaba puesta: era la misma con la que había soñado...

"Pasa, Rick" saludó el capitán con una sonrisa en la cara. "¿qué necesitas?"

"Verás, Roy..." Castle se dispuso a explicarle.

A los pocos minutos, cuando Beckett acababa de sentarse en su silla alzó la mirada, creía haber oído la voz de Castle... allí estaba, saliendo del despacho de Montgomery despidiéndose de él con esa educada sonrisa suya.

Cuánto le debía a esa sonrisa – pensaba Castle – Le había hecho quedar muy atractivo en miles de fotografías para la prensa y hacía que las mujeres se derritiesen por él, pero en este caso la agradecía más que nunca por esconder lo mal que se sentía por dentro.

Era consciente de que ese "hasta luego" era realmente un "adiós", de que esta sería la última vez que estaría en la comisaría... y la última vez que vería a Beckett.

Beckett... no se atrevía ni a mirarla. Ya le estaba costando bastante no derrumbarse allí mismo, y sabía que si se perdía en esos ojos verdes tan profundos no iba a poder seguir con esa farsa.

Asique se giró hacia el ascensor, de espaldas a su mesa y comenzó a andar hacia este.

Según pasaba por la mesa de Ryan oyó que hablaba por teléfono, estaba apuntando una dirección.

"Sí, ahora mismo vamos. Espósito, han visto al sospechoso. Hay que avisar a Beckett"

Una vez Beckett hubo comprobado que Castle estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la puerta de Montgomery se levantó de un salto y entró corriendo en su despacho.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Ha venido a decirme que va a tomarse un tiempo de descanso, y aprovechará para ordenar unos papeles..."

A Beckett se le cayó el mundo encima. Ella misma le había pedido que se fuera un tiempo pero aun así le extrañaba que no se hubiera acercado siquiera a hablar con ella. ¿Acaso ya no le importaba? Un enorme sentimiento de tristeza se apoderó de ella.

"¿Y ha dicho cuánto tiempo?"

"No lo sabe, pero dijo que espera que sea breve"

Tan pronto como lo oyó, supo que esa frase tenía un significado diferente; era un mensaje que quería que llegara a ella. Era como si la estuviera pidiendo que las cosas volviesen a ser como antes pronto...

Espósito se asomó al despacho.

"Beckett, tenemos algo"

"Vamos"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Castle bajaba pensando qué habría en esa calle porque el nombre le resultaba muy familiar asique cogió su móvil y buscó la dirección, comprobando el lugar con el street view, y casi se le cae el iPhone al suelo cuando sus ojos vieron el mismo callejón con el que había soñado...

Algo iba mal... Beckett llevaba la misma ropa que en su sueño... y se dirigían al mismo sitio con el que había soñado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Habían llegado a la dirección en cuestión. Beckett hizo señas a los detectives para que fueran por otro lado para inspeccionar la zona; al oír un ruido proveniente del callejón contiguo desenfundó su arma y se adentró sigilosamente. Cuando estaba en la mitad del callejón un cuno de basura cayó al suelo y el estruendo la hizo girarse en esa dirección.

Todo ocurrió en apenas unos segundos.

Al lado del cubo había un hombre de mediana edad con un arma apuntando a la detective.

"¡Policía de Nueva York! ¡suelte el arma!" aquel hombre no tenía cara de querer soltar el arma... "¡Suéltela!"

El hombre apretó el gatillo. Automáticamente Beckett también apretó el suyo, la habían entrenado de manera que si se encontraba en una situación así tenía que desarmar a la otra persona con un tiro limpio al hombro.

Tan pronto como disparó sintió como alguien se tiraba encima de ella, desviándola de la trayectoria del disparo que había hecho el hombre. Notaba unos brazos fuertes que la sujetaban con fuerza y amortiguaban el golpe al aterrizar en el suelo.

Abrió los ojos.

"¡Castle! ¿estás bien? ¿qué haces aquí?"

"¿Estás herida?" preguntó muy serio mientras se apretaba el bíceps.

"No... pe-pero..."

"Bien" Castle interrumpió a Beckett, se levantó y se fue ante la mirada atónita de la detective.

"¡Eh Castle! ¡espera!"

"¡Beckett! ¿estás bien?" Esposito y Ryan acababan de llegar al callejón al oír los disparos.

"Sí..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Vale, espero que este tercer capítulo este a la altura de los otros...**

**Sólo puedo adelantar que en siguiente capítulo se van a acelerar un poco las cosas... :P**

**Espero opiniones! (:**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Beckett estaba en su mesa terminando de redactar el informe de incidentes por lo que acababa de ocurrir en el callejón, había disparado su arma por lo que debía dejar constancia de ello en el informe.

Su cuerpo tenía aún la adrenalina por las nubes, no tanto por el tiroteo sino por cómo se habían desarrollado los hechos. Castle siempre la salvaba, ya iban tres veces las que se había abalanzado sobre ella para apartarla del camino de una bala. Hasta cuando él no tenía que estar ahí... salió de la nada, la salvó la vida y se alejó, tal como ella le había pedido, se alejó...

.

Su primer día alejada de Castle para aclarar sus sentimientos por él no estaba yendo del todo bien...

.

En cuanto terminó el informe cogió sus cosas y fue a ver a Lanie.

Al entrar en la sala vio a su amiga de espaldas, lavándose las manos; al lado suyo había una mesita con material de sutura usado y unas cuantas gasas manchadas de sangre.

El kit de sutura no era el que se usaba para cerrar a alguien al finalizar una autopsia porque el hilo era demasiado fino.

"¿Te has cortado o algo?" preguntó extrañada.

"Hola a ti también. No, no es para mí. Ha venido Castle y ..."

"Espera, ¿qué? ¿Castle ha estado aquí?" interrumpió a su amiga sin entender nada mientras ella se secaba las manos y en ese mismo momento, todas las piezas se unieron en su cabeza: las gasas con sangre, el kit de sutura, la imagen de Castle apretándose el brazo en el callejón... "¡Oh dios mío! ¡le dispararon! ¿está bien?"

"Sólo un rasguño. Tuvo suerte" contestó calmada, con una media sonrisa. "Y la verdad es que gana mucho sin ropa... quién se iba a imaginar que estaba tan... ¿Beckett?" Lanie se encontraba sola en la habitación, hablando con alquien que acababa de irse, dejándola con la frase a medio acabar. "Ya te vale, ¿eh?" dijo en alto, pero no sabía si iba dirigido a Beckett o a sí misma.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Beckett arrancó el coche y condujo en dirección al apartamento de Castle.

Sabía que, probablemente, no era la mejor opción, ya que Castle empezaría a hacer preguntas.

"Vale, pensemos... como le de más vueltas a todo esto me va a explotar la cabeza..." Beckett reflexionaba sobre qué debería hacer con respecto a sus sentimientos, a cómo averiguar cuales eran o si era mejor tener a Castle lejos o cerca.

Finalmente, mientras aparcaba cerca del piso del escritor llegó a la conclusión de que iba a optar por actuar sin pensar, y a ver qué sucedía. "Los animales llevan haciéndolo toda la vida y no les va tan mal, ¿no?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Castle había llegado hacía unos pocos minutos, los justos para quitarse el abrigo y la camisa y abrir un botellín de cerveza mientras, muy a su pesar, llegaba a la conclusión de que iba a tener que tirar su abrigo favorito...

Se levantó y buscó un espejo, se puso de lado, mostrando el lado del vendaje; el hombro vendado le daba un aspecto interesante, su primera herida de guerra... estaba orgulloso de ella. Se disponía a sacarse una foto para twitter cuando sonó el timbre.

Abrió la puerta y su corazón dio un vuelco, como casi siempre que veía a su musa.

Los ojos de Beckett se abrieron mientras recorrían su torso desnudo hasta llegar a la parte superior del brazo. La garganta se le tensó y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Levantó despacio su brazo para tocar el vendaje pero se detuvo antes de rozarlo por miedo a hacerle daño. "Lo... lo siento mucho Castle" dijo sin mirarle aún a los ojos.

Castle hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándola a pasar y cerró la puerta. "¿qué tienes que sentir? No ha sido tu culpa"

Beckett se giró para mirarle, Castle estaba abriendo la nevera para coger un par de botellines y mientras, ella no podía quitarle ojo de encime, debajo de la camisa era imperceptible pero tenía unos brazos perfectamente musculados. Le daba un aspecto totalmente nuevo para Beckett. Le entraron unas ganas inexplicables de abrazarle; era como una necesidad de comprobar que estaba vivo, de una pieza. Sus ojos volvieron a pararse en el vendaje y esta vez Castle se dio cuenta.

"¿Te duele mucho?" preguntó con carita de niña pequeña. Castle se sentó en el sofá, a un metro de Beckett.

"No es nada comparado con el dolor que fue verte desangrarte en mis brazos." contestó muy serio, en un todo casi inaudible, con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada. Una pesadilla." Beckett no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería. "¡Ah!" Castle emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor y Beckett se dio cuenta de que había sido por su culpa, estaba abrazando a su compañero tan fuerte que los puntos debieron tensarse un poco. ¡Estaba abrazando a Castle! ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

"Lo siento..." dijo con la cara más roja que un tomate, apartándose de él.

"No te preocupes" contestó Castle, acercándose más a ella, abrazándola de nuevo. "Soñé que estábamos en el callejón y un tío te disparaba; primero en el hombro, después en el pecho. Ver cómo te desangrabas en mis brazos ha sido el peor sueño que he tenido jamás" susurraba mientras estrechaba el abrazo.

Estuvieron unos minutos así y de repente Beckett soltó sus brazos, por lo que Castle también tuvo que soltar los suyos. Beckett se levantó del sofá; aun un poco sonrojada.

"Bueno... ahora que hemos comprobado que ambos estamos bien..." comenzó a hablar Castle, para romper un poco la atmósfera tan tensa que les había rodeado al separarse. "¿Te apetece cenar aquí?"

"Ehm... la verdad es que no me apetecería nada estar aquí cuando llegue tu madre, vea tu brazo y se enfade conmigo por..."

"¿Pero qué estás diciendo?" la interrumpió Castle, "Primero, cuando mi madre se entere de que esto – dijo señalando el vendaje – ha salvado esto – la señaló a ella - se va a sentir muy orgullosa de mi. ¡Incluso puede que hasta me compre un helado!" dijo con la voz aguda y expresión divertida. "Y segundo, mi madre y Alexis no están." dijo serio de nuevo, pero con una sonrisa anticipada a la victoria por convencer a Beckett.

"Vale. Pero hoy invito yo."

"Me parece justo. Entonces pediré langosta."

Ambos sonrieron.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Habían terminado de cenar y Castle estaba tirando los cartones de comida china.

Beckett esperaba apoyada en la barra, mientras terminaba el vino de su copa.

"Puedes sentarte en el sofá, si quieres..."

"No, me voy ya." la cara de Castle se entristeció un poco.

"Ah... vale..."

"Nos vemos mañana en comisaría" Beckett llevaba toda la tarde pensando en ello y decidió que, tanto con él lejos como cerca, las cosas en su cabeza no se iban a aclarar pronto. Asique mejor tenerle cerca.

"¿Si?" su rostro volvió a iluminarse de felicidad. Intentó disimularlo un poco. No funcionó. "Y ¿a qué se debe el cambio del cambio de opinión?" levantaba las cejas para enfatizar la extraña conducta de la policía en los dos últimos días.

"Tú sólo agradece que haya cambiado de opinión. Y sin preguntas." añadió rápidamente al ver que Castle estaba abriendo la boca para preguntar algo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en escribir algo nuevo pero los exámenes me han tenido ocupada, y no quería dejar sin subir algo nuevo antes de empezar con más exámenes =.="**

**Espero que este capítulo os guste un poquillo más, ya que en este ya hay "algo más" entre Castle y Beckett (:**

**Ah, quería daros las gracias por los comentarios que vais dejando, me encantan, muchas gracias ^^**

**Y aprovechando a que algunos de vosotros me leéis, quisiera proponer una idea que se me ha ocurrido: estaba pensando en hacer un fanfic conjunto, ya probé una vez y resulta muy muy divertido (:**

**Pensarlo y, si a alguien le interesa, que me avise y nos ponemos manos a la obra en seguida (:**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Beckett abrió la puerta de su piso y encendió la luz. Vacío. Como siempre.

Tiró el abrigo y el bolso en un butacón cerca de la entrada y se tumbó en el sofá. El silencio que la rodeaba, antes relajante, ahora la incomodaba un poco asique encendió la tele para intentar entretenerse un poco, desconectar.

En el sofá, con las piernas dobladas y los brazos rodeándolas no paraba de pensar en Castle y en el abrazo que habían compartido antes. No podía dejar de pensar y pensar en cómo era su vida. Su vida profesional estaba bien, no se podía quejar; pero su vida social... su vida amorosa... inexistente. Y empezaba a extrañar las sonrisas cómplices, las caricias, los abrazos, el cariño...

Cuando estaba en su casa contaba los minutos para volver a comisaría. Hacía dos años, cuando su trabajo empezaba a convertirse en una rutina y más en una obligación que una vocación, llegó Castle y con el paso del tiempo empezó a aguantarle, a abrirse un poco más a él y con ello llegaron las sonrisas, las bromas cómplices, el flirteo...

Inconscientemente, era él quien la impulsaba todas las mañanas para despertarse con una sonrisa, quien le daba fuerzas para seguir cuando creía que no podía, quien la hacía sentir querida, quien la hacía sentir bien...

Estaba harta de su aburrida vida. Se levantó y cogiendo sus cosas, salió por la puerta y mientras esperaba al ascensor llamó a Lanie.

"¿Dónde andas?" preguntó a modo de saludo.

"Intentaba dormir... de hecho, estaba durmiendo Kate. Como deberías estar haciendo tú..."

"Necesito hablar contigo."

"¿De Castle?"

"Ehm... ¿Cómo lo.."

"¡Ahá! Venga, voy abriendo una botella de vino mientras llegas." dijo sonriendo, se le notaba en la voz.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Lanie. Beckett abrió la boca para hablar. "¡Oh Dios mío! ¿te gusta?" dijo sonriendo, en un tono alto y chillón debido a la emoción.

Beckett se puso roja. "No... no es eso, solo que" comenzó, tartamudeando.

"Sólo que te da miedo reconocerlo. Lo se, lo se..." dijo con ese tono suyo, y una sonrisa imborrable en la cara.

"Me pregunto cómo sería..." dijo con una sonrisilla tímida en los labios.

"Y, ¿cómo vas a hacer? ¿le vas a pedir...?

"¡NO!" contestó rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara completamente roja de vergüenza, sólo de imaginar lo horrible que sería esa situación. "Esperaba que me ayudases tú"

Su amiga levantó una ceja y sonrío de manera pícara. "Mañana, cuando le veas..." comenzó a hablar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

ding

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Beckett saludó a Ryan y Esposito, como todas las mañanas, y se encaminó a su mesa, donde dejó sus cosas y encendió el ordenador; mientras la máquina arrancaba entró en la sala de descanso para hacerse un café. Ahí estaba Castle, como casi todos los días que llegaba antes que ella. El corazón le dio un vuelco, recordó las palabras de su amiga y respiró hondo.

"Buenos días"

"Hola, detective." contestó Castle, con una media sonrisa. Estaba de frente a la máquina de capuccino preparándose un café, y pulsó un botón para hacer más cantidad para Beckett.

Ella se acercó a él por detrás y estiró un brazo por encima de su hombro izquierdo para alcanzar una taza, apoyando su cuerpo levemente contra un costado de Castle, notó cómo se tensaban todos los músculos del cuerpo del escritor debido al contacto, sonrió.

Castle se giró un poco hacia la derecha, para intentar salir de ahí, pero Beckett se encontraba ahora a su derecha cogiendo un sobre de azúcar y una cucharilla; el giro inesperado de él hizo que chocaran un poco, y quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos y sus rostros. Ambos se disculparon entre sonrisas tensas mientras se apartaban un poco pero de repente sus miradas se encontraron y las sonrisas de ambos fueron desapareciendo hasta que quedaron muy serios, sin apartar la mirada.

Lentamente, Beckett se puso de puntillas y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Castle; cuando sus labios se rozaron, ella se apartó llevándose los dedos a los labios.

"Lo... lo siento..." dijo sonrojándose.

Castle sujetó con delicadeza su muñeca y la apartó de su boca. Se acercó despacio a ella y le devolvió el beso; un beso que comenzó siendo dulce y tímido y se fue convirtiendo en la explosión de sentimientos reprimidos y tensión sexual que habían estado ignorando todos esos años. Beckett estaba en shock, aún no se creía lo que estaba pasando.

Se separó de Castle. "Estamos en el trabajo" dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

"Tienes razón..." contestó pensativo. "Vamos a mi casa" dijo con una sonrisa pícara, una ceja levantada y un ligero tono de impaciencia en su voz. A Beckett le dio un vuelco el corazón.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Beckett se despertó de un salto, empapada y la respiración entrecortada por el sueño que estaba teniendo. Tan pronto como descubrió que todo había sido un sueño se odió a sí misma por soñar con Castle como si fuera una colegiala.

Se llevó la mano a los labios al recordar la sensación de los labios de Castle presionando los suyos mientras se besaban y sonrió. Esa sensación le había gustado mucho y, en cierta parte, fue lo que la impulsó a levantarse de la cama completamente decidida a seguir las instrucciones de Lanie esa misma mañana en cuanto viera a Castle.

**Siento que haya sido tan corto pero no tengo mucho tiempo ahora mismo; y entendería que empezaseis a odiarme porque todas las mejores cosas pasen en sueños :P**

**Si alguno de vosotros quiere leer algo en concreto, que esta historia se desarrolle en alguna dirección en especial que me avise porque, al fin y al cabo, todos somos Castle, y ya que estáis leyendo esta historia mejor que os guste lo que leéis no? :P**

**Espero comments! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos otra vez!**

**Antes de nada, es un capítulo muy cortito pero espero que os guste y os divierta tanto como me ha divertido a mi mientras lo escribía (:**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y a anita, cómo puedo ponerme en contacto contigo para empezar un fic conjunto?**

**Bueno... no os entretengo más, sólo espero que os guste y si quereis, que comenteis diciendo qué os apetece leer a partir de ahora (:**

CAPITULO 5

Las órdenes de Lanie habían sido muy sencillas: "antes era él quien te sonrojaba, ahora tú vas a hacer que le tiemblen las piernas nena"...

Kate respiró hondo, como si fuese la última bocanada de aire que fuera a tomar en toda su vida. Le daba rabia que toda la confianza que solía tener con los hombres quedara reducida a cenizas cuando se trataba de usarla con Castle. Pero ahora era su turno, y tenía la impresión de que iba a ser divertido :P

Según se abrieron las puertas del ascensor su mirada recorrió toda la sala, Ryan y Esposito no estaban por allí, pero Castle estaba sentado en su silla de siempre entretenido con su iPhone. Ella sonrió levemente.

"Buenos días, Castle" dijo según pasaba por detrás de él, posando posando su mano sobre su hombro y rozando peligrosamente su cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió cada milímetro del cuerpo de Castle y el móvil se le resbaló de las manos, cayendo en plancha contra el suelo; Beckett intentó disimular una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en su silla y miraba divertida como la cara de Castle enrojecía por momentos.

"B-Buenos días"

"Y... ¿dónde están estos dos?" preguntó señalando a las mesas de sus compañeros con su boli, llevándoselo después a la boca y mordiendo el extremo, se quedó mirando a Castle, esperando una respuesta. Sabía que Rick aún no se había recuperado de su "buenos días" y sabía que el escritor no se podía resistir ante la expresión provocativa y sensual que acababa de ponerle.

"Ehm..." Castle abrió levemente la boca para hablar pero no le salían las palabras y le resultaba imposible volver a cerrar la boca; sabía que estaba completamente perdido en los ojos de Beckett y que no podía hacer nada, era como una fuerza que le empujaba hacia el vacío, pero no podía luchar, no quería luchar... sus ojos se detuvieron ahora en la boca entreabierta de la detective, con el bolígrafo entre los dientes y una media sonrisa... en ese momento Castle pensó que sería capaz de matar a alguien sólo por ser ese maldito bolígrafo. Esta mujer se lo estaba poniendo rematadamente difícil... de repente, notó que toda la sangre que su cerebro estaba utilizando en imaginar a aquella mujer en su posesión se dirigía rápidamente a su entrepierna. "mierda" pensó Castle. "mierda, mierda, mierda". Se levantó de un salto y se escabulló a la sala de descanso.

"Ey Castle, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Beckett con una medio sonrisa. Paso 1 completado. Beckett se levantó y fue hacia donde él se encontraba. Se acercó a él por detrás, que estaba en la máquina de capuccino (cómo no) y le puso una mano en la espalda mientras se inclinaba a coger el café que él había preparado. Castle estaba perplejo, ¿qué hacía ella, ELLA, tan cerca de él? Le estaba tocando y no para empujarle... no lo entendía.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó como si nada, mientras daba un pequeño sorbo del café de Castle. "¿dónde están Esposito y Ryan?" se lo repitió lentamente, por si acaso no lo había entendido la primera vez. Le devolvió el café con una sonrisa.

"N-No se d-donde están" respondió intentando poner su voz más formal; no lo consiguió.

"Vale, vamos a ver a Lanie" Paso 2, llevar a Castle con Lanie. Todo estaba saliendo incluso mejor de lo que había pensado. Dios, Castle era taaaaan fácil...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"¡Hey chicos! Estaba empezando a aburrirme aquí abajo"

"No te emociones Lanie, sólo bajábamos a verte un rato y a preguntarte si sabes dónde están los chicos"

"No, no se dónde están, lo siento"

"Vale, entonces nos vamos ya. Vamos Castle" dijo Beckett mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

"Castle, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?" preguntó Lanie. Castle se extrañó, ya que sólo habían tenido dos conversaciones serias y privadas, pero aún así asintió. Beckett fingió extrañeza pero se despidió con un "te espero fuera" para Castle y un "hasta luego" para su amiga.

Cuando Beckett salió de la sala Lanie miró muy seria a Castle y le preguntó "¿ha pasado algo con Beckett?"

"¿Qué? ¡no! ... ¿por qué dices eso?" preguntó con el estómago en un puño, recordando lo rara que estaba siendo esa mañana, y preguntándose cómo haría Lanie para oler que algo había cambiado.

"Tú, Mr. Seguroensímismo estás asustado y tenso, y como Beckett está normal..."

"¿Normal? ¡¿NORMAL?" interrumpió Castle. "Me ha tocado Lanie ¡ME-HA-TOCA-DOO!"

"Venga Castle, no seas paranoico" dijo Lanie, quitando un poco de importancia. "De todas formas, ¿qué hay de malo? ¿te ha hecho daño o algo? ¿no, verdad? Pues ya está"

"¿Que qué hay de malo?" Castle estaba entrando en shock, y cuando creía que su cabeza iba a explotar se dio cuenta de que Lanie era la persona perfecta con la que hablar porque ella era la mejor amiga de Beckett... "Lanie..." comenzó muy serio "Lanie, Kate me gusta; lo sabes tú, lo saben Ryan y Esposito, y lo sabe todo el mundo que haya leído mis libros de Nikki Heat, pero ella... no le gusto, ya me lo ha dejado claro muchas veces, pero no puedo evitar pensar que, tal vez..."

"Escucha, Rick" dijo en tono comprensivo "Imagina que mañana te pasa algo y tu vida peligra, o mejor, recuerda el momento en el que estuviste atado en aquella silla y el triple asesino apuntándote con una pistola en la cara... no te arrepentiste de que no hubiera pasado nada con Kate?"

A Castle se le abrieron los ojos en aquel momento, Lanie tenía razón. "Pero es el mismo problema de siempre, yo se lo que siento por ella, pero no se lo que ella..."

"En tu mano está descubrirlo"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Castle salió de la sala de autopsias y encontró a Beckett en el fondo del pasillo, al lado del ascensor consultando el reloj de su padre.

"Ey, ya era hora" saludó a Castle, mientras este se acercaba a ella con paso rápido y cara seria. "¿qué te ha dicho?" preguntó confusa. Castle llegó donde ella estaba y se paró en seco en frente suyo. Subió ambas manos en un movimiento rápido y delicado, y las colocó a ambos lados de la cara de Kate. "Castle..." Beckett subió una de sus manos y la colocó sobre la de Castle. Rick recorrió los pocos centímetros que separaban sus bocas. Beckett cerró los ojos, Castle terminó de recorrer la corta distancia que quedaba y antes de besarla, susurró "se que me estoy ganando un disparo, pero ya que estamos así, deja que sea después, por favor" y seguidamente, Castle besó los labios de Kate, que formaban una sonrisa enorme.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, lo se, no tengo perdón :P**

**Sólo espero que después de tanto tiempo, sigáis leyendo esta historia (que definitivamente empieza a ponerse interesante) y que comentéis qué os parece.**

**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que habéis estado leyendo esto, o a los que habéis empezado ahora y sobre todo, a los que entienden la ilusión que hace leer los comentarios (:**

CAPÍTULO 6

Se encontraban en el ascensor subiendo a homicidios, el silencio era un poco desconcertante; después de que el -ding- del ascensor anunciando su llegada les interrumpiese, se separaron y entraron en el ascensor sin decir palabra.

Castle podía ver por el rabillo del ojo como Kate se llevaba los dedos a la boca, pasándolos suavemente por los labios y sonriendo levemente.

"¿Existe un calificativo superior a 'extraordinario'?" preguntó Castle, para romper el silencio. Beckett disimuló una sonrisa y se concentró en no sonrojarse; no quería parecer una adolescente.

"Tú eres el escritor, deberías saberlo"

Castle se giró hacia Beckett y comenzó a acercarse. "Tal vez... deberíamos probar... de nuevo" cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra se acercaba un poco más. Beckett puso una mueca divertida. Iba a seguirle el juego.

"Tal vez... deberíamos... no se... ir a tu casa... o a mi apartamento y..." Ella también se iba acercando, haciendo que la distancia que los separaba quedara reducida a unos pocos centímetros. Castle tragó saliva y cerró la boca de golpe, que se le había abierto ante las palabras de Beckett.

"Mi madre está en casa..." dijo, con unos ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas debido al deseo y la excitación.

"Entonces... tal vez sería mejor..." Beckett recorrió la distancia que les separaba y rozó sus labios con los del escritor; cuando Castle empezaba a abrir la boca para comenzar un beso Beckett sonrió y se separó, terminando la frase con un "tal vez sería mejor aprovechar que estamos en comisaría para trabajar un rato"

-ding-

El ascensor puso punto y final a esa atmósfera de pasión y deseo, tensión...

Beckett salió con una sonrisa triunfal y una pequeña carcajada; Castle intentó seguirla pero no se podía mover, aún estaba hipnotizado, ausente... con el cuerpo parado pero el corazón latiendo más rápido que nunca, y su mente imaginando más que nunca.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor iban a cerrarse Rick las paró con la mano y salió rápidamente para reunirse con Beckett en su sitio habitual.

"Debería estar prohibido" dijo Castle, mientras se dejaba caer en su silla.

"¿El qué?"

"Lo que acabas de hacer" sentenció en tono serio, poniendo una mueca de enfado propia de un niño pequeño, que provocó otra carcajada a Kate.

"En serio Castle, ¿en algún momento has llegado a pensar que estaba hablando en serio?" dijo divertida.

"Pues... ehm..." la verdad es que en ese momento Castle no pensaba; normal, ¿quién podría pensar en la lógica y sentido de unas simples palabras cuando los labios de una mujer impresionante, su musa, su inspiración, su amor platónico, estaban rozando los suyos? "Vale, cierto... no se que me ha pasado..." dejó la frase sin terminar cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando. Beckett sonrió tímidamente, era obvio lo que le había pasado, tantos años de insinuaciones, de flirteo y bromas sexuales ya quedaban atrás, ya no eran sólo palabras, habían dado un paso enorme y tanto ella como él no querían hablar seriamente sobre la situación del ascensor por miedo a que pudiera estropearse.

…

…

Habían pasado ya unos diez minutos sin mediar palabra y el silencio que los rodeaba empezaba a tornarse incómodo. Beckett intentaba mantenerse ocupada rellenando unos informes y Castle estaba mirándola fijamente pero al mismo tiempo, con la mirada perdida en algún mechón de su pelo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó ya, exasperada, levantando la vista de los papeles y fulminandole con la mirada.

Castle, al igual que ella, sabía que tenían que hablar sobre lo que había pasado y al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo de estropear lo que quisiera que tuvieran.

"No podemos hacer como si nada" dijo finalmente.

"No"

"Tenemos que hablar de ello" Beckett abrió la boca para decir algo pero Castle hizo una seña para que le dejase terminar "así que, cuanto antes pasemos por esto mejor...". Inspiró profundamente, dando dramatismo al momento y llenándose de valor. "¿Te arrepientes?"

Al ver que Beckett no contestaba, optó por empezar él. "Yo no"

Beckett seguía sin contestar.

Castle deseaba salir corriendo de allí y no parar jamás. Lo sabía, había arruinado una relación genial sólo por no poder mantener la boca cerrada (y nunca mejor dicho). Cerró los ojos, siendo consciente de lo que ese silencio significaba y cuando estaba a punto de apretar mentalmente el gatillo de una pistola imaginaria apoyada en su sién derecha, oyó un casi imperceptible "tampoco".

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sonrió – una sonrisa casi invisible -, había una esperanza – mínima, pero ahí estaba... Volvió a probar suerte: "una cita".

"¿Una cita?" repitió contrariada.

"Sí, una cita... tú y yo... ¿qué me dices?" Castle comenzaba a animarse, esto era un gran paso y no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta.

"No"

Los ánimos por los suelos. Peor, los ánimos inexistentes; desaparecieron de un plumazo. Castle miró a Beckett esperando verla enfadada o incómoda, o ambas a la vez y en lugar de eso, la encontró sonriendo un poco, y con una mirada que no llegaba a descifrar.

"Hoy no" rectificó.

Castle sonrió.

Beckett sonrió.

"Y ahora vete y déjame acabar esto, si hay un caso te llamo, ¿ok?"

"Ok. ¿Quieres que te traiga un café antes de irme?"

"Vale" Beckett le dedicó una sonrisa con un "gracias" implícito.

Al cabo de unos minutos Castle dejó un café caliente al lado de su ordenador, cogió sus cosas y se despidió con un "hasta luego" acompañado de una sonrisa y Beckett notó esas mariposas en el estómago, y después un calor ascendente en sus mejillas. Se maldijo a sí misma por dejar que le pasasen esas cosas, y a la vez le encantó volver a sentir eso.

Tan pronto como se cerró el ascensor su móvil comenzó a vibrar.

"_¿mañana? =)_"

Beckett no pudo evitar que se le dibujase una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos!**

**Antes de nada, muchas muchas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo esta historia, y muchas gracias también a los que comentáis; me encanta leer qué os parece lo que vais leyendo.**

**Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, soy plenamente consciente de cuantísimo tiempo a llevado pero a partir de aquí, ya todo va a ir rodado (:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CAPÍTULO 7

Tenía una cita, con Kate... por fín. Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, tenía una cita con ella; y era una cita de verdad, no ir a tomar unas copas despuês de un caso, era algo muy importante, demasiado importante, y no podía permitirse el lujo de meter la pata...

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle que él era perfecto para ella, que la conocía bien. Era capaz de saber qué era lo que necesitaba en prácticamente cualquier momento y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Beckett sabía que era un gran compañero y él estaba dispuesto a hacerla ver que podría ser una pareja aún mejor.

Tenía que poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido al seguirla durante estos años, tenía que ser la mejor cita que jamás hubiera tenido, tenía que demostrar demasiadas cosas, no era solo una cita cualquiera de "chico conoce a chica y la invita a cenar y si eso sale bien, se conocen mejor" no... ellos lo habían hecho al revés, primero se habían conocido bien y ahora era cuando venía la cita.

Todo esto le estaba saturando el cerebro de ideas, pensamientos y posibles escenarios... decidió que lo mejor sería empezar mañana a pensar en serio en planear la cita y dejar a su hiperilusionado cerebro dar rienda suelta a su imaginación hoy, pero no hacer especial caso a las descabelladas ideas que se ocurriesen. Otra importante -e inteligente- decisión que tomó fue la de no comentar el tema de la cita con nadie, y menos con Beckett, no fuera que cambiase de opinión. Gran idea...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Beckett se encontraba -aún- en comisaría, había terminado el papeleo y, como seguían sin tener un caso, estaba a punto de irse a casa.

Mientras preparaba la máquina para hacerse un café pensaba en Castle... había quedado en mandarle un mensaje si pasaba algo nuevo y aunque seguían sin caso quería hacérselo saber.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y antes de redactar el mensaje se metió en Twitter; si, hacía unos meses que se había creado una cuenta con el único propósito de seguir al escritor, y había resultado una de las mejores ideas que había tenido porque leer sus tweets era como tener acceso directo a su mente. Muchas de las cosas que escribía estaban como en clave, muy generalizadas sin aludir a nada en particular ya que le seguía mucha gente y no podía poner cualquier cosa que se le pasase por la cabeza pero Beckett era capaz de entender a que se refería en la mayoría de ellos, como en el último -que había escrito hace un par de horas- "**WriteRCastle wow.. extraordinary**". Beckett sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, y una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras recordaba el momento. Le dio a la opción "retweet" y se dispuso a escribir "**NikkiHeat WriteRCastle qué es extraordinario?**". Envió el tweet con una sonrisilla en los labios, le encantaba saber que él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que ella era ahora la que le seguía, y encima no tuvo ni que inventarse un nombre falso para no ser descubierta porque ya lo había hecho él: Nikki Heat.

El café estaba terminando de verterse en la taza y Beckett decidió pasarse por el despacho del capitán.

"Hola, ¿puedo pasar un momento?" dijo, después de llamar a la puerta.

"Claro" respondió Montgomery mientras colgaba el teléfono.

"¿Tiene algún caso pasa nosotros?"

"No hay nada nuevo, ¿por qué no se van a casa? Si hubiera algo haré que la llamen"

"Gracias, señor"

De vuelta a la sala de descanso, Beckett sacó de nuevo su móvil del bolsillo, esta vez para redactar el mensaje.

"**Nada nuevo. Me voy a casa. Te veo mañana**"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El móvil de Castle vibró emitiendo un pequeño sonido.

Era un mensaje de Beckett; le dio a abrir tan rápido como su dedo se lo permitió y maldijo a la aplicación del teléfono por tardar tanto en abrirse.

Leyó el mensaje y se quedó atónito. No había caso, genial, hasta ahí muy bien... pero ¿"te veo mañana"? ¿Se habría confundido? ¿Sabía en qué día vivía? Normalmente Beckett tenía los fines de semana libres a no ser que estuvieran con un caso o les llamasen para uno nuevo, pero los pocos fines de semana que le quedaban al fin y al cabo, los pasaba sin poner un pie en comisaría. Castle siempre se había preguntado qué haría la detective; suponía que a veces iba a tomar algo con Lanie y -aunque odiaba pensar en ello- daba por sentado que también pasaba muchos de esos fines de semana con su novio (cuando estaba saliendo con alguien)... Pero hoy era viernes, y si con "mañana" no se refería al lunes... "¿significa eso que está insinuando que la cita sea mañana?" pensó Castle, y su estómago se revolvió un poco, recordándole que, en caso de que así fuera, no había tiempo que perder.

Sus dedos comenzaron a escribir una respuesta al mensaje:

"**Mañana es sábado**"

Con ese mensaje quería dejar claro si Beckett se había confundido, si se verían en comisaría al día siguiente, o si de verdad ella quería verle fuera del lugar de trabajo.

Se metió el móvil en el bolsillo y fue a la nevera a por un botellín de cerveza.

Volvió al sofá y sacó de nuevo el móvil para comprobar si ya había contestado. Nada.

Según pasaban los minutos su desesperación y nerviosismo iba aumentando exponencialmente. No podía aguantarlo más, se estaba poniendo enfermo... Se levantó del sofá de un salto y decidió moverse hasta el despacho, donde encendió el ordenador y creó un nuevo archivo en su pantalla táctil.

Una vez todo preparado, comenzó a hacer listas de ideas con las que podría sorprender a Beckett en su cita; al final iba a tener mucho menos tiempo del que pensó asique tenía que darse prisa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Beckett había llegado a casa, estaba hecha polvo, había sido un día muy largo asique lo primero que hizo fue tirar el bolso y el abrigo encima de la cama y entrar al baño a prepararse un baño de burbujas. Mientras el agua iba llenando la bañera volvió a la habitación para desvestirse.

Al ir a coger el abrigo para colgarlo se dio cuenta de que el móvil – que asomaba desde el interior del bolso – estaba emitiendo una luz, que indicaba un mensaje nuevo. Castle.

"**Mañana es sábado**"

Beckett se quedó un buen rato mirando el móvil, pensativa.

Al final, comenzó a escribir. Una vez hubo terminado, dejó de nuevo el móvil en la cama y se dispuso a entrar al baño, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El móvil de Castle comenzó a vibrar y en menos de 0.2 segundos, Castle ya había conseguido tirarse hacia él, desbloquearlo, y abrir el mensaje.

"**Lo se**"

Castle sintió cómo su cuerpo explotaba de alegría, de nervios y y y... no tenía ni idea de por qué puñetas se sentía así, como si fuera un niño pequeño, sólo sabía que ya estaba contando los minutos que quedaban para la cita del día siguiente. Una vez se hubo calmado, se giró hacia su "pantalla de casos" para seguir pensando en La Cita.

* * *

**Vaya! Parece que en el próximo capítulo por fin (POR FIN) tendrán su primera cita... ¿qué os parece? Puedo adelantar que el próximo capítulo va a ser puro Caskett :P**

**Porfa! Agradecería que, si alguien quiere leer algo que quiere que pase en esta historia, solo tiene que decírmelo, escribirlo en las reviews y yo intentaré meterlo en la historia. (:**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Sábado.

Era el momento de la verdad. Las nueve menos cuarto y ahí estaba Castle en la puerta de Beckett, tan nervioso que no podía recordar si quiera si llevaba calzoncillos puestos.

Miró rápidamente hacia abajo.

Zapatos,

Vaqueros, -los estiró echando un rápido vistazo-

Calzoncillos (uuff ¡gracias a Dios!)

Camisa azul

Todo parecía estar en orden. Iba vestido muy casual, había elegido una camisa azul claro – a elección de Alexis, porque iba con sus ojos – y la llevaba ligeramente abierta, descubriendo una camiseta blanca, de cuello en pico.

Era primavera y, a pesar de ser las nueve, hacía un tiempo perfecto. Nada de frío. De hecho, para Castle empezaba a hacer demasiado calor; había empezado a sudar desde que llegó al edificio de Beckett. Se arremangó la camisa para intentar regular un poco la temperatura. No estaba funcionando.

Castle se sentía como en uno de esos exámenes en los que estás tan nervioso que, por mucho que hayas estudiado, en cuando das la vuelta a la hoja no te acuerdas ni de qué asignatura te vas a examinar. Kate era su asignatura pendiente; iba estudiando día a día, de eso no cabía duda. A veces conseguía algún que otro diez, y otras veces la cagaba tanto que tenía que prepararse una recuperación (como en su primer caso después del verano; menos mal que recuperó) Decidió no demorarse más con sus pensamientos y llamó tímidamente a su puerta.

Beckett, por otro lado, ya estaba vestida, peinada y maquillada; estaba cogiendo sus sandalias con cuña – por fín había llegado el buen tiempo y estaba deseando ponerselas – cuando el timbre sonó.

Se levanto para abrir, aún con los zapatos en la mano.

. . .

. . .

En cuanto se abrió la puerta y Castle vio a Beckett se paró su mundo. Las pocas veces que había visto a Beckett con un vestido había sido por motivos específicos, como aquella vez en la subasta, o ese día en el club, cuando llevaba ese vestido negro que abrazaba su cuerpo de aquella manera, mostrando con exquisito detalle cada curva, cada... -Castle! Para!...- Todos aquellos vestidos tenían la finalidad de llamar la atención, pero el que llevaba hoy... era un vestido muy sencillo, blanco, ajustado en la parte superior realzando peligrosamente la forma de sus -Dios mío, Castle! Respira, respira...- y justamente desde ahí, caía delicadamente hasta la altura de las rodillas, revelando esas piernas estilizadas que le volvían loco -Castle, tienes que dejar de mirar o te resbalarás con tus propias babas-.

"¿Castle?"

A estas alturas, no podía ni recordar su nombre; respondió a duras penas con un rápido gesto, retomando la atención en su rostro. Se había maquillado de forma distinta... no era capaz de adivinar qué era exactamente pero sus ojos estaban más iluminados, eran hipnóticos... "¿Ehm?" contestó en cuanto su cerebro se lo permitió.

"Pasa un momento, tengo que calzarme." dijo mientras se dirigía al sofá. Castle se limitó a seguirla y sentarse un poco alejado.

Mientras Beckett hablaba y Castle rogaba a su cerebro que escuchase, sus ojos no dejaban a Kate, absorbiendo y estudiando cada movimiento. Cómo se sentaba en el sofá con esa elegancia, la manera en la que se agachaba para atarse las tiras de los zapatos, la manera en la que - Oh. Dios. Mío. - la falda se le había subido ligeramente cuando se agachó a por el zapato. Castle, por favor... quita tus ojos de...

"¡Qué calor hace! ¿no?" balbuceó él mientras luchaba por quitarse la camisa.

"Bueno Castle,estamos casi en verano..." respondió ella mientras se levantaba, mirando divertida la lucha que se traía con la camisa. "Te preguntaba que dónde tienes pensado que vayamos a cenar."

"Ehm... había traído comida y... bueno, podríamos ir antes a dar un paseo o... si tú quieres -" fue interrumpido por Kate.

"Jopé Castle, creo que ya se por qué tienes tanto dinero; te lo ahorras todo con tus citas, ¿eh?" preguntó ella, con una felicidad de la que desconocía su procedencia. Serían los nervios...

Castle abrió mucho los ojos "para tu información, detective, POCA gente ha estado en restaurantes donde yo llevo... llevaba a mis citas." fue bajando el tono de voz. "sólo que... bueno, no es nada..." terminó tartamudeando.

"No Castle, dime, ¿qué habías pensado?" se acercó a Castle intrigada.

"Bueno, ehm... a esas chicas las llevo, ehm, llevaba a esos restaurantes porque, en gran parte les, les excita la exclusividad y el lujo. Pero tú... tú no eres así, tú... y desde que has accedido a esta cita pensé que... no se, estarías más cómoda en 'tu territorio'..." dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

"Vaya Castle... eso es, un detalle. Gracias." dijo en un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para que Castle tuviese que acercarse aún más a ella para entenderla. El rubor de sus mejillas fue desapareciendo y cuando se encontró preparada, alzó la vista para encontrarse con la de Castle, brillando de alegría ante su reacción tan positiva.

Wow... pensó Kate. La mirada de Castle era tan... sincera, tan feliz. Parecía que no prefería estar en ningún otro lugar que no fuese allí, con ella; ese pensamiento tan sobrecogedor hizo que su estómago diese un pequeño salto.

Bajó un poco la mirada, nerviosa, y se concentró en su mandíbula, tan perfectamente delineada con una barba incipiente. Siguió bajando, dando con el cuello; ese cuello que le hacía desear rodear lentamente con los brazos en un abrazo interminable, un abrazo que sería la muestra perfecta de lo agradecida que estaba de conocerle, y de tenerle en su vida...

Levantó la mirada rápidamente; habían pasado unos pocos segundos desde que estaban en silencio pero estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. "Un... ¿un paseo has dicho?" se giró para coger el bolso y de paso ocultar lo roja que se estaba poniendo. "Me parece una buena idea."

"Eso es. Damos un paseo, tomamos una copa y volvemos a cenar." dijo contento, mientras levantaba el brazo invitando a Beckett a que pusiese el suyo alrededor, en plan pareja de baile.

"Andando" dijo Beckett mientras pasaba por delante de él, haciendo caso omiso a su brazo estirado en el aire, con una sonrisilla; le encantaba chinchar a Castle. La noche no había hecho más que empezar.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9  
**

La tarde estaba resultando genial, muy tranquila y -para sorpresa de Kate- no había nada de tensión en el ambiente, se encontraba muy cómoda con Castle... pero era una situación nueva, no era solamente camaradería, había algo más... pero aún así lo sentía tan natural, tan correcto...

Castle la había llevado dando un paseo hasta un pequeño bar irlandés, donde habían tomado una guinness -casi obligada, al estar en un irlandés- mientras hablaban animadamente sobre cómo sería la boda de Jenny y Ryan, y qué modelitos luciría cada uno. Beckett casi se atraganta en un ataque de risa al oír la 'soprendente' despedida de soltero que tenía pensada Castle.

Mientras volvían (ahora andaban un poco más próximos el uno del otro que cuando comenzó la tarde), Beckett le había preguntado a Castle qué tal estaban su madre y su hija, y él la puso rápidamente al día, para dedicarse después a contarle las más divertidas anécdotas que iba recordando.  
Kate sabía que Castle adoraba su sonrisa -de hecho ya lo había comentado en algunas ocasiones- y estaba casi segura de que por eso había desviado la conversación a esas ligeramente exageradas anécdotas suyas.

Cuando estaban cerca de su casa Beckett habló "¿sabes? esto me recuerda a las típicas películas de adolescentes, cuando el chico acompaña a la chica a casa y se despiden con un beso." -mierda!- pensó -ahora él se va a creer que quiero un beso... pero, ¿no quiero?- en ese momento, Beckett recordó el beso que compartieron aquel día. -definitivamente, quiero beso-.

"Sí, pero no es una despedida; a no ser que tú no quieras que..."

"Tienes razón" le interrumpió Beckett con una sonrisa, agradecida de que no hubiese hecho ningún comentario con respecto al beso. "Además, estoy intrigada con la cena; quiero saber qué has preparado" terminó, haciendole ver que ella no quería que la tarde terminase ahí, como él había preguntado.

Castle sonrió. "Detrás de ti."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Venga Castle, estás creando tanta expectación que el fracaso será estrepitoso cuando saques un par de sandwiches de esa mochila" decía Beckett divertida, mirando cómo Castle rebuscaba en su mochila.

Ya tenían la mesa preparada. Castle había sacado un par de velas de su mochila (que ya estaban encendidas y colocadas en la esquina más alejada de la mesita de café) y un altavoz portátil donde colocó el iPhone para poner un poco de jazz -¿en serio cabía todo eso en la mochila?- pensaba Beckett mientras Castle sacaba una caja pequeña. "¿Qué es eso? ¿has pedido comida? ¿chino, tailandés...?" seguía intentando adivinar cuando Castle habló, mientras sacaba un tupper y lo colocaba encima de la mesa.

"Es... algo un poco diferente. Fuera de la rutina. Espero que te guste el chocolate."

"Me encanta el chocolate, ya lo sabes." contestaba extrañada -¿en serio vamos a cenar chocolate? ¿cuántos años tenemos? ¿cinco?- pensaba Kate -aunque no me importaría...-. "¡¿UNA FONDUE? ¿en serio?" exclamó con una sonrisa enorme al ver el contenido de la caja.

"Sip. Me alegra que te apetezca. Ahora sólo hay que enchufarla y esperar unos minutos a que se caliente el chocolate."

"Hacía siglios que no tomaba una" aún sonriendo. Su estómago hacía ruidos, anticipándose a la cena. Empezaba a oler bien...

"He troceado fruta. Como no sabía cuál es la que más te gusta he traído un poco de todo lo que encontré en casa."

"Cerezas." Castle la miró sin entender, no había cerezas en el tupper. "Es mi fruta favorita." aclaró ella.

"Qué pena. No tenía en casa..."

"No pasa nada. Esto es genial." sonrió a Castle, porque él se había puesto triste por no haber tenido cerezas en casa. "¿Podemos comer ya? me muero de hambre"

"Claro. Que aproveche." dijo Castle, levantando un tenedor para dar dramatismo al momento. Beckett soltó una carcajada y cogió su tenedor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Durante la cena, la conversación fluctuaba de un tema a otro.

"En serio Beckett, ¿y ese sistema tuyo para los casos? es genial"

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella, se había distraído mientras veía a Castle comer, sin duda estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no mancharse de chocolate, se ve que sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes, pues tenía un poco de chocolate cerca de la comisura de la boca.

"Si, ya sabes, siempre pones a la víctima en el centro de la pizarra, a los sospechosos en la izquierda y las pruebas en el lado derecho. Y también eso de los rotuladores; usas el rojo para resaltar los nombres, el azul para la información, negro para los hechos y verde para las pistas sin comprobar..." enumeraba Castle, emocionado ante la eficacia y la inteligencia de la detective.

"Vaya..." exclamó Beckett, realmente impresionada. "Wow Castle... es... es increíble. ¿Cómo... Esposito y Ryan llevan trabajando conmigo mucho más tiempo y aún no se aclaran con..."

"Bueno, no todos somos iguales." respondió con simpleza.

-Claro que no- pensaba ella. No había conocido a nadie parecido a Castle, podía ser como un niño a veces, pero otros hombres lo eran casi siempre. Pero Castle... él podía divertirse con las cosas más simples y hacerla reír, o sólo con la mirada y una sonrisa era capaz de hacerla sentír protegida, a salvo... y la mujer más querida y deseada de la faz de la Tierra.

"Tierra llamando a Beckett..." decía Castle con voz de marciano. "Tú estar en Galaxia 9xf..." Castle se quedó completamente paralizado al ver que Beckett se le acercaba lentamente, con la boca entreabierta y la mirada fija en un sitio: su boca. Su corazón latía tan rápido que lo demás parecía moverse a cámara lenta.  
Beckett se humedeció los labios con la lengua, mientras continuaba acercándose. Cuando quedaban unos milímetros, Castle ya había cerrado los ojos anticipándose, casi sintiendo los labios de ella sobre los suyos. De repente, la lengua de Kate se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios, limpiando el chocolate de su boca. Entonces se separaron y se miraron con una llama de deseo y pasión recién encendida en sus ojos.  
Estaban alargando el momento, disfrutándolo. Fueron cerrando los ojos, y recorriendo la distancia que les separaba, casi saboreándose el uno al otro antes de tiempo; la mano de Castle estaba rozando la barbilla de Beckett, una casi imperceptible caricia que le hacía sentir una ráfaga caliente corriendo todo su cuerpo. Beckett había levantado su brazo, dirigiéndolo a su cuello y se entretenía rozándole el cuello tan suavemente que Castle dudaba si lo estaba soñando.  
Por fin sus bocas se encontraron; sentían los labios fríos y ardientes al mismo tiempo. Una sensación única.  
Después del primer contacto, Beckett se apartó bruscamente, de un salto.

"Qu... ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Castle, asustado de haber ido demasiado rápido, presionando a Beckett.

"Estoy vibrando." consiguió decir ella, aún estaba con la mente -y cada fibra de su cuerpo en general- en otra parte. "Quiero decir... mi móvil, está vibrando." aclaró, sacando el teléfono del bolsillo y contestando después de aclararse la voz. "Beckett." frunció el ceño, concentrándose, de esa manera que encantaba a Castle. "Vale, ahora vamos. QUIERO DECIR, ahora voy. Eso. Llamaré a Castle por el camino. O mejor, llámale tú, por favor."

"¿Hay un caso?" preguntó Castle emocionado.

Castle. Sólo él podía emocionarse al recibir una llamada para resolver un asesinato; bueno, él siempre se había mantenido un poco al margen de los asesinatos, cogía los datos y los procesaba en su cabeza como si fuese una de sus novelas de misterio, era un mecanismo de defensa para poder vivir tan cerca de la muerte y el sufrimiento sin llegar a sentirlo como algo personal. Ella lo entendía bien.

"No... exactamente. Otro equipo estaba repasando un caso antiguo, y una información que tienen entra en conflicto con un caso que cerramos nosotros, y hay que solucionarlo lo antes posible." aclaró ella. "Oye Castle, lo siento... la llamada..." empezaba a ponerse nerviosa; odiaba esa situación. Su trabajo no era como la mayoría de los trabajos; sí, tenía un turno que cumplir, pero también solía recibir llamadas fuera de su turno. Y cuando estaba en una cita, a los hombres les molestaba a sobremanera que su móvil les 'cortase el rollo' -y mucho más si se encontraban en la situación en la que estaban ellos cuando sonó-.

"No te preocupes." dijo sonriendo. No estaba enfadado, estaba muy contento, muy agradecido de una tarde tan espectacular.

Definitivamente, Castle no es como nadie que hubiese conocido antes. Beckett le sonrió, sintiéndose afortunada por una cita con un hombre que no reaccionaba como los demás, sino que la animaba a ir a hacer su trabajo.

"Oye Castle, voy a cambiarme. ¿Te veo allí?"

"Allí nos vemos." sonrío mientras se acercaba a ella y la sujetaba entre sus brazos. "Gracias" susurró a su oído.  
¿Castle la estaba abrazando? ¿Y le había dado las gracias? Beckett estaba sin aliento, nadie le había dado un abrazo así, transmitía tantas cosas, le hacía sentirse tan... no quería moverse de allí jamás; pero cuando se dio cuenta, Castle estaba saliendo por su puerta.  
Beckett se rodeó con sus propios brazos, evocando cómo se sentía perdida en sus brazos en un cálido y tierno abrazo, mientras una sonrisa imborrable aparecía en sus labios.


End file.
